


Secrets

by rabidsamfan



Category: The Secret Garden - Frances Hodgson Burnett
Genre: Drabble, Gen, yumadrin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 05:30:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9057736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidsamfan/pseuds/rabidsamfan
Summary: Mary and Colin aren't as clever as they think.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DebetEsse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DebetEsse/gifts).



Martha knows, of course. Martha has always known, from the moment that she found the key in the pocket of Mary’s pinafore, or the night when she left the door ajar so that Colin’s sobs would echo quietly through the empty corridors. She’s the eldest, after all, and taking care of children comes as naturally to her as taking care of creatures comes to Dickon. She doesn’t mind that Mary and Colin never tell her their secret; children need secrets as much as they need air. It’s enough to hear them laughing as she kneels to clean the bedroom grate.


End file.
